


The Parents' Neighbor

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Paulo visits his parents, and he meets the family's new neighbor who asks for his help to decorate the house preparing for Christmas.





	The Parents' Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)  
> I don't know what i was thinking really, i saw few pictures of them and i wanted to do something about my feelings, i just hope you'd enjoy it. xxx

Paulo got out of the taxi with his suitcase in a hand and a book that was wrapped neatly in another, he beamed at the street, the neighborhood was still the same, and nothing had really changed much for the past three years. Except, trees had grown and the plants were now greener and more lively. He took a deep breath and walked to his house carefully.

 

His smile faded when he heard a dog barking from his right and Paulo's pink fantasies turned to grey, he looked over his shoulder fearfully and saw a huge German wirehaired-pointer standing behind him, snarling. Paulo was never that afraid, he couldn't move his legs like they were rooted to the ground.  
Until, someone whistled from behind the dog. "Bucky!" a man came running and Paulo looked up hopelessly at him, eyes widening. 

"Help me…" he said under his breath.

 

"Oy boy! Come here" the man knelt to the dog's level and ruffled its head. "I'm so sorry, he doesn't like strangers" the man looked up at Paulo with an apologetic glare. 

 

"Aha" Paulo could feel himself breathe a little easier; he fixed his position and stared at the dog who in turn was staring at Paulo viciously.

 

"I didn't have the pleasure, new neighbor?" the man stood up with a goofy smile on his face, on the other side, Paulo never urged to punch someone that bad before, who would let its ugly dog hang around the neighborhood? 

 

He faked a smile and shook his head. "I'm Sergio" the man pulled a hand and Paulo just stared.  
"Um- Paulo" he stammered, avoiding Sergio's hand. Instead, he patted on his shoulder while Sergio was stunned with his hand still swinging in the air. "I'm here to see my parents, you know, for Thanksgiving" Paulo added and took a step to the back.

 

"Oh yeah? Hope you have a wonderful time, now excuse us" Sergio felt like the younger man didn't want to talk any more so he retreated before his dog could get angrier at the visitor.

 

"Wait! Um… can you just wait until I get home without fearing that your dog might attack me again?" the younger man asked without worrying if his tone was impolite or bitter. 

 

"Sure" Sergio nodded, not shaking off the fact that that kid might think he was a bad trainer to his dog, he felt insulted really. With a heartbeat, he cringed, wanting to take back the thought the second he had it.

 

"kawaii puppy… see you around, Sergio" Paulo waved the time he reached to the door and Sergio smiled and turned on his heels, dragging Bucky from its collar lightly. 

________

 

"Oh you have no idea how much we missed you dear!" said Paulo's mom, Alicia. She poured the wine into her husband's and Paulo's glasses and went back to her seat.  


 

"me too" Paulo smiled warmly. "So, you had a new neighbor?" he asked, with his mouth stuffed. Looking between his parents and taking a sip from his glass, "by the way, the turkey is delicious, mom!" he added and Alicia gave him a toothy smile.  


 

"You mean Sergio? He moved here after you left in few months, he's very polite and sweet!" she answered excitedly.  


 

"Your mother sometimes invites him for dinner, and he's really good with chess!" Adolfo interrupted.  


 

"Hope he isn't any better than me" said Paulo, filling his mouth with salad while glaring at his father.  


 

"Easy on yourself, Paulo!" Alicia warned him, giggling softly.  


 

"Why didn't you invite him, darling?" Adolfo asked, putting his glass down.  


 

"oh I did, he refused, saying that he'll visit his parents but what I know is that they live in the capital, god knows what he was thinking about" Alicia placed her fork on the table and pouted. Paulo couldn't bear anymore; he looked at her and knotted his brows.  


 

"Why are we keeping on talking about that Sergio? it's getting annoying"  


 

"Well, at least he checks on us whenever he can, unlike my own son" Adolfo shrugged.  


 

"Is this really turning on me now?" said Paulo angrily. His mom's gaze was filled with pity at him as if he was a naïve child.  


 

"I'm not turning it on you, son. Why did you get so sensitive?" Adolfo said, refilling his glass with wine. "Didn't your coach teach you? Or does he prefer soft players?"  


 

"What is this!" Paulo stood up, unconsciously hitting the table with his fist. His mother yelled at him but he tended to ignore her and focus on his father who was absolutely calm.  


 

"This is the life you choose, son. we see you every 2, 3 years" he said, avoiding making an eye-contact with Paulo whose eyes in return were smoldering. He couldn't stand it, so he turned his back and got out of the dining-room.  


 

"Paulo!" Alicia came running to him, tears filling her eyes, "I'm so sorry- I just, I don't know what's wrong with him, he's angry at everyone… please, dear. Don't be upset on him" she held his face between her palms and Paulo nodded, adding a reassuring smile.  


 

"it's alright mom, I'll just get some air, I'll be back" he said, wearing his coat and closing the door behind him. As a wave of cold air hit him, he closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose, taking few steps forward.  


 

"good evening!" he opened his eyes, looking around to follow the voice's source, he halted when he saw Sergio waving at him from the front house. He smiled and walked toward him.  


 

"Why are you sitting out here? It's freezing!" Paulo asked, sitting on the tiny stairs next to Sergio.  


 

"My bud wanted a walk, I couldn't afford that so we're here" he looked at his dog that was sitting behind Sergio. Paulo jumped off and Sergio chuckled, "don't worry, he won't hurt you, he'd already seen your face" he added and Paulo sat back carefully.  


 

"so what about you? Why are you out?"  


 

"I had a fight with my parents" Paulo answered, lowering his head. The older man shook his head and remained on silent for couple minutes.  


 

"I've heard that you're the cute one, true that" Sergio said, while rubbing his dog's head. Paulo seemed surprised, but the look quickly faded. He ducked his head, his bangs falling into his eyes. "Listen, no matter what happened there, Paulo. Don't ruin this day to them, you have no idea how excited they were about your coming, Mrs. Dybala asked me to go with her to the grocery store three times yesterday"  


 

"You too think it's my fault" he stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets, gazing down. Sergio stood up too and placed his hand on Paulo's shoulder.  


 

"You never know how valuable they are to you until you lose them, heavens forbid" said Sergio. "i just want you to have a lovely, cozy day with your parents, I'm not trying to prove you wrong, Paulo" he added with a reassuring smile, only then Sergio noticed the light red on the younger man's cheeks.  


 

Paulo smiled back and nodded, "right". They had nearly forgotten that they were outside for too long, so Sergio suggested if Paulo would come inside.  
"I would love to, I'm not ready yet to face my dad" Paulo said as they got inside, he stared around the house with his eyes shimmering, "it's either my parents have prepared for Christmas very early or you might be an atheist"  


 

"Oh, about the decoration? No not like that, it'd just be stupid if I decorated the house with a tree and lights for myself only" Sergio answered as he got into the kitchen. Paulo got distracted from the medium-sized tree that had no decorations at all, he followed Sergio inside the kitchen.  


 

"That naked tree is making me sad!" he said loudly and Sergio laughed mirthlessly, "Why! I'd do that, and since you're not alone, you have this dog um…" Paulo wrinkled his eyes, trying to remember the dog's name  


 

"Bucky. That would made me feel even worse" Sergio raised his tone, chuckling lightly. He poured water into the teapot and was about to turn the heat on under it.  


 

"What are you doing?" Paulo asked, leaning against the wall.  


 

"Oh, shame on me, I didn't ask what you'd like to have"  


 

"You can ask now" Paulo stated, half smiling. Sergio placed the teapot on the sink and inched toward the younger man who peered at him.  


 

"What would you like to have, your Highness?" Sergio said, mouth twitching into a smile.  


 

"Beer"  


 

"Classic" Sergio replied readily and turned to his fridge as Paulo chuckled loudly at him. "Wait… how old are you?" Sergio turned on his heels with the bottles of beer in his hands, eyes squinting.  


 

"Oh I'm older than what you think I am" Paulo pulled the bottle from his hand and headed to the sitting-room.  


 

"I hope you're telling me the truth"  


 

"I'm twenty four" Paulo said without turning back at Sergio who forced his jaw to stop hanging open like an idiot's. Though he appeared confused, so he nodded as if the story wasn't worth questioning.  
"Shall we have these outside?" Paulo raised his bottle and Sergio agreed.  


 

_______  


 

"I know this would sound very ludicrous to you, but trust me when I say my motives are high" he took a sharp breath, "would you like to come tomorrow morning to help me decorating my naked tree?"  


 

Paulo didn't believe what he just heard, his eyes widened as he smiled, but suddenly, his smile faded. Sergio's stomach flipped uncomfortably at what he just saw, his grip tightening around the bottle nervously.  


 

"I- I would like to, but I have to return to Italy… tomorrow" he gulped, barely dared to look at Sergio.  


 

"Oh," Sergio drew back, confused. "I fully understand" he blinked several times. His eyes fell as he processed Paulo's response.  


 

"I'm sorry" his voice crumbled. "I really am"  


 

"No, don't be! It's alright really" Sergio shrugged, then lifted his chin and attempted to grin that was almost painfully impossible. "Bucky can help"  


 

"Oh stop this is getting worse!" Paulo cried out, facing the older man with his mouth twitching down. Sergio chuckled lightly, covering his eyes with his hand.  


 

"It'll be fine, I thought I'd get some company this year" he shrugged, pouring his eyes into Paulo's.  


 

"Get up" Paulo abruptly stood, brushing himself off.  


 

"What?" Sergio parted his lips, confused.  


 

"We're putting some clothes on that tree"  


 

Sergio chuckled, "No- sit back" he dragged him from his hand as Paulo frowned. "It's not worth it" he added.  
Paulo was about to say something but choose to snap his jaw shut, he saw how firm that look in Sergio's eyes was, that it prevented him from saying anything stupider than what he just suggested. He sat back.  


 

"You better go apologize to your parents now" Sergio broke the silence, hand patting on the younger man's thigh.  
Paulo frowned as he downed his head

 

"okay, your Highness" he barely moderated himself to stand on his feet again, Sergio stood up too, following the boy's steps. "It was very nice meeting you" he added with a soft smile printed on his features.  


 

"Yeah? Me too, I'm glad you're here" Sergio scratched behind his neck; "I had a wonderful evening" Paulo smiled at him warmly.  
The awkward silence took over the atmosphere again but Paulo focused his attention on the older man who inched toward him, not as awkward as he'd anticipated.

 

He felt his heart jumping. Sergio lifted his chin up and smiled at him; he grabbed his face with his two hands and kissed Paulo's cheek gently.  
Paulo could swear that their lips touched in a way, or maybe he was delusional and he kept that idea in his mind for too long, but the kiss was so close to the corner of his mouth, he never wanted to exclude that thought.  


 

"Good night and have a safe trip"  


 

"Thank you…" Paulo lowered his head and nodded politely, he turned on his heels to continue his way to home  


 

He threw a glance behind his shoulder as he opened the door, and Sergio wasn't there. He cursed himself under his breath and got inside.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :)  
> open endings are lame but it's currently 2am and i really just want to publish this work i'm tired of it already  
> leave feedback and tell me what you think about this work, no matter how stupid/lame it might be,just tell me ayy  
> early Christmas present eh?  
> thank you for reading and enjoy your holidays y'all! <3


End file.
